minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Red Brine
ATTENTION! THERE ARE THREE THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW! # This Pasta is Fake # This was made for your entertainment # This is rated e for everyone. The Experience Day 1 I've been on Minecraft for a good 2 years with nothing happening, it was until these few days I realized the game wasn't safe anymore. I created a new world, and decided to put the seed to my favorite color; "Red". I spawned in and go to my first tree, taking the wood from it. However, instead of getting normal wood, I got red wood even if the tree was normal. "Weird" I thought. "That usually doesn't happen." The red wood was normal wood, but recolored. I make wooden red planks with the logs, and I continued to build a house. By the first 15 minutes, I have had everything I needed, but the exception that it was all red instead of their normal color. Even the ores were colored red, so I couldn't find out what ore they were until I would mine and switch to it in my hotbar, which annoyed me. "Uggghh. I'll never find diamonds like this." I mumble to myself. Eventually, I give up on trying to find ores and proceed back to my house to arrange the ones I have gotten. When I walked into my house, the first thing I see an armor stand I didn't place with a red colored Steve with Herobrine's eyes. "What the hell?" I said, beginning to worry. "I didn't place this here..." As soon as he made his claims, an entity with the name Red_404 uses the chat for the very first time. "01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01101000 01101001 01100100 01100101 00101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100101 00101110 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01101000 01101001 01100100 01100101 00101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100101 00101110 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01101000 01101001 01100100 01100101 00101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100101 00101110." says the creature. It was binary, but I didn't have time to pull up the translator, I had to see this. I hear my doors open behind me and I freeze. "Okay, it's there. Don't provoke it, don't look at it. It'll go away." I say to myself. But you know what? I still looked behind me. Only to see nothing there. "Huh?" I said. "Someone's got to be playing tricks on me." As soon as I said that, I remembered this was a single player world. Nobody could join me unless they hack in, which the chance of that is VERY low. I suddenly hear TNT hissing above me, so I run out of my house, and turn to it. I watch it explode like it was nothing. I drop into the hole to pick up my lost items, but my game crashes before I could at least pick up a block of dirt. When I tried logging back in, the game just wouldn't relaunch. So I decided to try tomorrow. Day 2 The next day, I was eager to see if I could launch the game. So I quickly grabbed at my mouse and clicked on Minecraft. I logged in and hoped it would open. To my luck, it did work. However when I loaded in my world, things began to worsen. The sky was now red, the sun was now red, and everything was now red. Even my own player was red. Now without my needs, and everything turned red, I would have to proceed and try to find an explanation. Even worse, there were no animals or mobs in sight the whole way on the journey. It was creepy, and somewhat isolating. I finally found a portal at least 10000 blocks away from my base. It had redstone instead of obsidian, and for the portal itself, it was also a red shade. I checked if I have a texture pack on, but I didn't. "What do I do? Risk my entire game, let alone my computer just to hop in here?" I question myself. A minute went by of thinking what to do. Category:Colored steves Category:Herobrine Category:Entities Category:Steve Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta